LEGO Indiana jones 3 The Final Adventures
Raiders of the Lost Ark 1. Temple Escape 2. Major Trouble 3. Cairo Concrudum 4. Tanis Teasers 5. Covenant Crypid 6. Flying-Wing Fight 7. Race For the Ark 8. Bantu Brawl 9. Terror at Terbasncal Artifacts 1. Hovito Spear 2. Nepal Light 3. Monkey Statue 4. Snake Statue 5. Staff of Ra 6. Plane Goggles 7. Truck 8. Ship in a Bottle 9. The Ark of the Convenient 10. \(-.-)/ Temple of Doom 1. Club Obi-Wan 2. Fast Streets of Shanghai 3. Rafting River 4. Violent Village 5. Road to Pankot 6. Pankot Secrets 7. Temple of Kali 8. Into the Mines 9. Mola Rampage Artifacts 1. Gong 2. Short Rounds Car 3. Raft 4. Village Statue 5. Head Statue 6. Ivory Snake 7. Thugge Hat 8. Dino Fossil 9. Shankar Stones The Last Crusade 1. Coronado Capers 2. Library Legacy 3. Menace in Venice 4. Brunwald Blaze 5. Motorcycle Run 6. Adolf Hitler Book Burn 7. Blimp Flip 8. Chase The Nazis 9. Holy Grail Heaven Artifacts 1. Cross Of Coronado 2. Shield 3. Boat 4. Mona Lego 5. Gift Picture 6. Book Autograph 7. Blimp Ticket 8. Eagle Suit 9. Holy Grail Kingdom of the Crystal Skull 1. Hangar Havoc 2. Doom Town 3. Chaos in the Café 4. Motorbike Hike 5. Peru Cell Peru 6. Peru Discovery 7. Russian Camp 8. Russian Jungle 9. Dovchenko Duel 10. Water Waves 11. Ugah Waugh 12. Ugah Struggle 13. Akator Destroys 14. Akator Escapes Artifacts 1. Crate 2. Doll 3. Chief Hat 4. Agent Gun 5. Peru Key 6. Peru Head 7. Russian Operator 8. Russian Car 9. Giant Ant 10. Water Bottle 11. Ugah Hat 12. Ugah Key 13. Akator Head 14. Crystal Skull Creator You will create your own Levels, People, Adventures, you can do a level with no time trial. Newly you can make your own hub however only 14 levels can fit and 100 people will fit in the hub. You will have limited area so you can go far but not too much. Bonus Levels Young Indy= From completing Raiders and Doom Star Wars Land= From Completing Total suds from Raiders, Doom and Crusade Ancient Palace= From completing with all suds and levels from Crystal Skull Fire Land= Make 100 levels and 40 people including 1 hub. Monkey King Land= 99 percent in game Powers Suds 2 Suds 4 Suds 6 Suds 8 Suds 10 Fast Build Fast Fix Fast Dig Fast Build Fast Throw Fast Key Regain Hearts Invincibility Fast Drive Fast Fly Fast Book Accesses Akator Accesses Bonus People Bonus Builder Gold Bricks and other information There will be 200 Gold Bricks you build them and add till you get a Giant Indy statue. When this suds will start falling and great stuff. There are 10 artifacts in a level. There are 10 parcels in a level. There will be 500 Indy hats. Trailers For Lego Indy 4 The adventure is back For Lego Indy 5 The adventure returns For Lego Star Wars 4 Luke Skywalker adventures For Lego Star Wars 5 Young Yoda adventures All Hubs Raiders of the Lost Ark Temple of Doom The Last Crusade Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Indiana Jones 5 Indiana Jones 6 Indiana Jones 7 Young Indy Adventures Indy and the Fate Of Atlantis Indy books and Novels Phobias Indy and Boy Scout are scared of snakes. Henry Jones, Elsa, Donavan and Brody are scared of Rats. Sallah is scared of asps. Willie and Marion are scared of bugs. Village people are scared of kali statues. Skills Females can jump higher than Males Small people can go through secret passages Thugges can open the kali statue. Nazis can use the Nazi pass Indy and Dovchenko can swing across pits Aliens can do Akator Pass. People Indiana Jones Indiana Jones Cairo Indiana Jones College Indiana Jones Tanis Indiana Jones Suit Indiana Jones Suit Marion Marion Cairo Marion Dress Marion Gown Marion Suit Belloq Belloq Jungle Belloq Priest Thot Thot Cloak Dietrich Gobler Gobler Glasses Sallah Sallah Tanis Musgrove Eaton Satipo Jock Barranca Burecauert Drinking Man Marcus Brody Hovito Nepal Male Nepal Female Cairo Male Cairo Female Cairo Child Cairo Store Owner Cairo Stand Owner Monkey Man Monkey Tanis Male Tanis Female Pirate Katanga First Mate Nazi Nazi Gun Nazi Bazzoka Nazi Bomber Enemy Officer Enemy Spy Enemy Plane Pilot Enemy Boxer Jungle Guide College Female College Male Warehouse Man Ark Spirit Ark Of The Coveneant Belloqs Guard Cairo Gunner Bandit Swordman Hired Arab Bandit Masked Bandit Bandit Gunner Bandit Driver Nazi Captian Young Nazi Smoking Nazi Sherpa Sherpa Brawler Giant Sherpa Gunning Sherpa Indiana Jones Suit Indiana Jones Raft Indiana Jones Kali Indiana Jones Pankot Indiana Jones Thugge Willie Willie Pajamas Willie Dress Willie Ceramony Willie Raft Short Round Short Round Raft Mola Ram Mola Ram Bridge Chatter Lal Chatter Lal Thugge Kao Kan Wu Han Lao Che Chen Matired Mahrajah Mahrajah Thugge British Commander Captian Blumburt British Soilder Village Child Village Elder Village Dignitary Belly Drumer Pankot Dancer Chinese Pilot Chinese Co Pilot Weber Sanju Sacrifice Victim Chinese Male Chinese Female Airport Male Airport Female Airport Tourist Guide Village Male Village Female Merchant Male Merchant Female Pankot Assassin Pankot Guard Thugge Thugge Slave Driver Thugge Aclotye Slave Child Minecart Thugge Pankot Guide Dancing Girl Top Hat Dancer Shanghai Hoodlum Shanghai Hoodlum 2 Shanghai Hoodlum 3 Shanghai Hoodlum Driver Shanghai Gate Guard Hypnotized Slave Shankara Stones Indiana Jones Years Old Indiana Jones Officer Henry Jones Marcus Brody 3 Sallah Fez Young Henry Jones Donavan Colonel Vogel Donavan Desert Colonel Vogel Desert Elsa Elsa Officer Elsa Dress Elsa Desert Sultan Fedora Grail Knight Donavan's Wife Indys Secretary Flower Girl Kazim Brotherhood Guard Boy Scout Boy Scout Leader Sheriff Grave Robber Grave Robber 2 Panama Hat Man Young Panama Hat Man Sailor Captian Tank Gunner Tank Driver Film Director Adolf Hitler Henrinch Hemiller Book Rally Nazi Venice Male Venice Female Venice Child Venice Library Man Brunwald Nazi Enemy Radio Operatror Principal Of Brunwald Motorbike Nazi Blimp Male Blimp Female World War 1 Ace G-Man German Officer At Hitler Rally Man At Hitler Rally Hatay Guard Enemy Butler Enemy Pilot Holy Grail Indiana Jones Skull Indiana Jones Groom Marion Skull Marion Groom Mutt Willams Irina Spalko Dovchenko Genaral Ross Hangar Guard Jimmy Wycroft Russian Driver Russian Russian Sidekick Student Greaser Brawler Chief Agent Book Student Peru Nurse Patient Cematary Warrior Cematary King Mac Russian Suit Paul Smith Doll Akator Alien Akator King Oxley Minster Church Male Church Female Stanforth Stanforths Wife Indiana Jones Tibet Sophia Hapgood Baby Indy Toddler Indy 8 Year Old Indy Teenager Indy Anna Jones Very Young Henry Jones Indiana Helen Samyor Creator People Warehouse Builder Placer Enemy Boxer Placer Mola Ram Animals and Cars placer Ufo Changer Glitches In Crystal Skull Jungle area use the Patient and swim so far way far Using Satipo in Raiders go on the Flying Wing and fly very far again